Purchase of a Jasco J-720 scanning circular dichroism spectropolarimeter, equipped with temperature control, stopped flow accessory, micro CD accessory, fluorescence CD accessory, linear dichroism accessory, and wavelength range 170-1050 nm, is proposed. This instrumentation will be shared as a multi-user interdisciplinary resource and will fill a pressing need, as such instrumentation is not presently available at Vanderbilt University. The major users of the proposed instrumentation will be PHS-supported investigators centered in the Departments of Chemistry, Biochemistry, and Molecular Physiology and Biophysics, who are interested in structural and conformational studies of biological macromolecules. The collaborative interactions and common research interests among the investigators are emphasized. The principal investigators involved in this project are: M.P. Stone and T.M. Harris, Department of Chemistry; F.P. Guengerich, L. J. Marnett, and P. Gettins, Department of Biochemistry; Albert H. Beth and Joseph Beechem, Department of Molecular Physiology and Biophysics.